


I Loved You Dangerously (more than the air that I breathe)

by Magicchalkdust



Series: Everything Stays (Right Where You Left It) [2]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, I think I wanna continue this but idk, It was getting dry here so take this, OR IS IT, Reading the summary/title you'd think this was good, Some cussing cause I can't help it, might stay as a one shot, spoiler alert it ain't, writing is a lot harder than I thought it was geez
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 13:13:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11783880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magicchalkdust/pseuds/Magicchalkdust
Summary: Nodding to herself, Mal crossed her arms in satisfaction, paper crumbling under her arms as she did so. This was going to be absolutely perfect.Now all she has to do is wait for 4 hours.OrMal's trying to ask out the girl who's captured her heart. Too bad she got literally zero experience with this sort of thing and the author has no mercy on her





	I Loved You Dangerously (more than the air that I breathe)

**Author's Note:**

> Mal has literally never been in a relationship before Ben she's not as suave as she thinks and it's canon (they're not dating in this fic tho). This is a side story to the new universe I made so you don't have to read this but it would be good to know

_January 7, 11:59 am_

Flowers? Check.

Chocolate? Check.

Apple fragrance in the air? Check.

Candles? Check.

 _Evie-Will-You-Go-Out-With-Me_ speech? Double check, written on the paper she's clutching.

Sparkly blue fabric that Evie's been eyeing for over a month now? Check.

Rolling her eyes at the last one, Mal made sure that it was triple checked because goddamn was it expensive. So expensive, in fact, that she even toyed with the idea of just stealing it before sucking it up and earning the necessary amount of cash through students in dire need of someone to do their history homework, else they flunk the class. Probably not the most noble way to earn money but at least she worked for it.

Continuing down her mental list, Maleficent's daughter smiled happily to herself as she ticked off each item with a flourish. In 4 hours, Evie would finish up with that royal fitting with Ben and come back to their shared dorm, where she will be completely and utterly _wooed_ by Mal's suave advances. Then, right before the princess can swoon any longer, Mal will deliver an amazing speech that will have Evie practically _hers_ before she even asks.

Nodding to herself, Mal crossed her arms in satisfaction, paper crumbling under her arms as she did so. This was going to be absolutely perfect.

Now all she has to do is wait for 4 hours.

\----------------------

_January 7, 3:47 pm_

How the _fuck_ how did this even happen?

Mal bit back another curse as a curtain bursts into green fire once again. Maybe using her dragon fire wasn't a good idea, but there was nothing she could do about it right now.

After placing (read: slamming) the charred flowers onto the floor, the purple haired girl dashed to the bucket of water by the door and doused the growing flames. On her way to grab a new set of curtains from their cupboard, Mal unknowingly steps into a puddle of melting wax, effectively stopping the girl in her tracks. Just off to the side, she could hear a soft flop.

 _That would be the chocolates,_ she thinks sadly. She was going give them to Evie, sure, but the princess would have surely given her the strawberry infused ones for all her efforts. _There goes the chocolates._

Staring at her ruined shoes with dread, Mal didn't think her situation could get any worse. She looked around the room in desperation, taking in the chaos raging around her.

The room had been absolutely perfect. Rose petals were scattered strategically around the room to provide maximum romance, with the the apple fragrance Evie loved so much giving off a seductive vibe as it drifted around the room. With the drawn curtains and long candles setting the atmosphere, Mal was ready to rehearse her speech over and over until she had it down to a pat. All she had to do was light the candles, put the flowers into a vase, and make sure the wrapped up fabric was in plain sight for the blue haired girl to find as soon as she came back. And to top it all off, this would be an amazing story to tell their friends on how they got together.

Lighting those candles, Mal thinks, is what got her in this mess.

Too busy imagining the look on Jay's face when they break the news to him- (he'll be absolutely gobsmacked that Mal had come up and executed such a romantic display all by herself), the purple haired girl had accidentally tipped a little too close for comfort near the open flames and bam, her hair's on fucking _fire_ and her frantic attempts to pat it out knocks the candles down like dominos.

Huh, ok, so maybe that's how it happened.

 _Maybe in another life,_ the purple haired girl mused, falling to one knee and trying to pry off her shoe with a letter opener she found by the sewing machine, _this would have been the greatest night of our lives._

Like hell she was going to ask Evie in this state. No, what Mal's going to do now is get her damn leather boots out of this wax, find that speech she threw beside the door, clean up the room, and then hopefully salvage the chocolates on the floor before Evie gets-

"Mal?"

Back.

"Evie! You're, uh, you're back early." The purple girl says, straightening up and leaning one hand on her hip, attempting at nonchalance. Her eyes shifted from one disaster to another, imagining he scolding she was about to receive. When no response came, Mal dragged her eyes up to the blue haired girl, expecting a not so pleasant reaction to the mess.

Instead, Evie is opening a wrinkled sheet that looked entirely too familiar.

"Hey wait!" Mal's panicking now, eyes wide and frantic. This is not how the princess is going to figure out about her feelings- it was supposed to be romantic and amazing and everything the girl deserves. Forgetting about the cooled wax on her feet, the girl launches herself, effectively ruining the leather boots, and lands on Evie with a soft "oomph". A gold tiara and a small envelope falls onto the ground as they both hit the floor.

Sitting up, Mal realizes that maybe she should've thought this through a little more, just enough to think that _maybe_ throwing herself on top of Evie would have her end up straddling the poor girl, leaving both of them wide eyed and breathing heavily. _This could've been worse,_ Maleficent's daughter thinks to herself as she clutches the paper in her left hand. Less disoriented now, Mal takes the time to observe the girl beneath her, eyes inspecting her body for any bruises she might have accidentally caused with her impulsiveness. Letting her right arm flex, Mal is startled by a small squeak underneath her.

"Um, Mal?"

The girl in question finally looks at Evie's face, the latter’s mouth parted with shifty, wide eyes, unable to focus on her.

Frowning, she spoke up, "What's wrong, E? I'm not too heavy am I?" Her eyes widened. "Oh my Lucifer you read the paper didn't you this is so not how I wanted this night to go-"

"Your hand!" The princess squeaked uncharacteristically, still avoiding eye contact. Confused, Mal let her eyes trail slowly up her arm, up up up until she reached her right hand grasping a soft mound. She blanches.

Son of a _bitch_ she really should've thought this through more.

Mal flung herself off of the girl, red faced and stammering apology after apology as she reached down to help her up. Evie is just as red faced as she is, and neither wanted to talk about what just happened. They stood in uncomfortable silence as the smell of burned fabric floats around them, overpowering the once seductive aroma of apples.

Finally, Mal spoke up. “Did you read the paper?” Her voice slightly cracks under the forced nonchalance she tries to hide behind.

Once her blush died down, Evie turns and tilts her head slightly, regarding the purple haired girl with a look she can't quite decipher and an eyebrow raised. _Hot_ , Mal thinks before shaking it off.

“That depends,” she muses, walking towards her. The confident steps alert Mal that her girl’s back to her normal self, and that could mean a world of trouble for the dragon shapeshifter.

 _Not her girl yet,_ she mentally corrects herself.

“On, uh, on what exactly?” She’s backpedaling now, pushes her back into the bedpost as Evie comes closer and closer and _closer_ , up until their noses are almost touching and Mal almost _dies_ when Evie leans down, but tilts her head and continues until their chests are touching. _So close._

“Well,” the blue haired girl practically purrs, mouth ghosting the shell of her ear. “Was it meant for me?”

A blue clad arm falls onto her left shoulder, slowly descending down. Mal’s breath hitches, hoping the girl didn't hear. But she can feel those pouty lips way too close to her body form into a smirk, and Mal starts wondering how in the hell the tables turned this fast.

“What, I, uh,” She’s stammering now, trying to form cohesive thoughts as Evie drags her lips away from her ear and slowly brings them down her neck. “Yes?” That one word went an octave higher as the princess paused by her pulse point.

Just as Mal starts to imagine taking Evie by the neck and kissing her senseless, the hand on her wrist swoops down to snatch the slightly damp paper. Before she can register what happened, the princess pushes herself onto Mal even more and swings her left arm behind the bedpost, latching onto the purple haired girl’s left shoulder to effectively trap her.

“Stop struggling!” Evie laughs as her captive thrashes in her arms. “You tackled me, M, I couldn't read it properly!”

“Don't read it now then!” Mal shrieks, trying to free her arms as the girl in front of her shakes with laughter.

“If it's meant for me, don't you think I should know what it says?”

“Yes- but I, it's, it's not the right time!” She bends her elbows and reaches out as far as she can, only stopping when her arms strain to go any higher. Conceding defeat, Maleficent’s daughter slumps onto Evie’s shoulder, feeling the girl’s laughter fade as time ticked by.

After a few moments of silence, Mal could feel the girl tense. This is it, she thinks to herself as she buries her head deeper into the crook of the princess’s neck. She takes a deep breath and savors the moment, the feeling of finally being pressed against Evie giving her a sense of comfort she didn't realize she needed. Bracing herself for rejection, she is left with confusion when the arm holding the speech folds around her, both arms squeezing tight.

“Tell me you meant it, Mal.” Her voice is a mixture of hopefulness and fear, as if scared the words written were nothing more than a brutal joke. Nodding slightly, Mal lets her eyes flutter shut. Evie hugs her impossibly harder, letting her cheek rest on soft purple hair.

“If setting the curtains on fire was part of your master plan to woo me, I'm kind of nervous to see where you'll take me to on our first date.”

Mal’s head snaps up so fast she hits her head against the post behind her.

“Ow ow ow!” The purple haired girl complains, bringing her hand to rub against the back of her head. A hand rests on her cheek, bringing her eyes forward as familiar fingers run through her hair.

“Are you ok?” The words are said with concern as warm brown eyes bore into her own.

“I’d be more than ok if I could kiss you right now.” Mal says, and she's actually pretty proud of herself for that line when she’s in such close proximity of the princess.

Full lips pull into an adoring smile. One that, Mal realizes, is almost reserved just for her. “I'm afraid you'll have to wait until our date first, those are the rules.”

“I'm from the Isle, we break the rules.” Mal counters, eyebrow raised in a challenge. She's finally getting some confidence back, thank Lucifer.

Evie mirrors her expression. “Are you sure you want to break mine?” Mal deflates at this. So much for confidence.

“But what will I do in the meantime?” The green eyed girl pouts, staring at the Ruby red lips in front of her.

“Well,” Evie drawls out, “you can start by cleaning up the room.” She pulls away from Mal (who instantly misses the contact) and gestures around the room with her hand. “How did you even manage to make a mess this big?” Letting her eyes travel from one item to another, Evie pauses as she spots a neatly wrapped box on top of her bed, untouched from the mayhem around it. Letting curiosity take over, she strides toward box, scanning the surface for a recipient.

“It's for you.” Mal spoke up, following the girl closely. She broke off though as soon as she remembered the chocolates she got, and instead made a beeline to see if she could salvage the strawberry flavoured ones.

Evie, on the other hand, gently peeled back the wrapping paper, eyes widening as she takes in the present in front of her. “Mal,” she breathes out as she realizes just what it was. “There's so much here! How did you-?”

“I worked a bit for the cash,” Mal shrugs before sitting on her desk and popping a strawberry infused chocolate into her mouth. “It took me forever, but it was for you, so, worth it.”

Holding the fabric gently, the blue haired girl glances at it one more time before dropping it back onto the bed, turning to the other occupant of the room with a look of determination. Mal swallows the chocolate in her mouth as the rapid click clack of heels fill the room.

“What's up-” before Mal can finish her sentence, Evie grabs the back of her neck and kisses her hard enough to see stars.

“That,” Evie pants, pulling away from the girl after several long seconds, “was the only exception to the rules.” With that, she reaches for her sketchbook off to the side, and heads to her sewing machine scribbling ideas onto white paper. On her way to her workstation, she bends over to pick up the items she dropped due to the impromptu tackle. Mal is left eyes wide and mouth slightly open, a content smile tugging at her lips as she stares at her girl.

 _My girl,_ Mal thinks giddily, _she's my girl now._

The purple haired girl watches Evie in her element, re shuffling papers around and tucking what looked to be a letter into her sketchbook. Sighing contently, Mal turns around to grab at a pen and some loose leaf paper.

She's got a date to plan, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> If someone wants to beta the rest of this that would be nice plz hmu on tumblr @magicchalkdust (edit: plz lemme know if I should continue leave kudos or a comment or somethin cause I don't wanna attempt a long fic if I'm actual trash at writing ya know this is my first fic after all)


End file.
